


Flirting with fangs

by Sockpansy



Category: The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sockpansy/pseuds/Sockpansy
Summary: Maney aants to make up his wrong doings to the vampires. Gregory is not happy about it
Relationships: Gregory sackville-bagg/maney
Kudos: 12





	Flirting with fangs

Gregory did not like this at all.

At the door, in the middle of the night when they are all awake, a certain redhead was talking to Tony and the hosts of the bed and breakfast. 

A certain redhead who had helped rookery try to kill his clan and little brother ( and Tony but that's Rudolph's problem).

Gregory liked it even less when the certain redhead talked to his parents, and his parents soon made an announcement that Gregory liked the least out of everything here.

" maney will be staying at the castle as a guest-not food- to try to help us." 

Maney grinned and waved at everyone. " i feel really bad about hurting you all, and i want to make it up to you guys if i can. If you'd let me." 

Well that was a hard no from gregory. He crossed his arms as he stared at him. Maney had made the flashlight that nearly killed him. Hell, he HELD the flashlight that nearly killed him! And anyone who worked with rookery, no matter how cute, was not someone to trust.

Wait wait wait...not cute. He isnt cute. Nope he totally doesn't think he is cute.

Tony led Maney off to one of the few remaining rooms for the night so he could sleep. Gregory flew over to him and stopped them on the stairs with a smile.

" Tony Thompson, how about I show our...guest to his room? Might as well get a headstart on that whole...being nicer to mortals thing." 

Tony looked between maney and Gregory for a minute ,"I mean...if you're sure?" He wouldn't lie, Leaving those too alone makes him worry he may find a body later and he didn't want to explain why maney was dead an hour in.

Gregory patted his head " ah, no need to worry, I haven't done anything too bad lately." 

Tony gives a quick nod," well uh...i was told to take him to the room on the second floor? 213?"

Gregory started to push Tony to walk back down the stairs, " yes yes, not that hard. Go now, i'm sure rudolph and Anna want your attention anyways" 

Tony grinned a bit ," it would be nice to go play" they reached the bottom of the stairs.

" have fun then!" And Gregory flew back up fast

And like that, it was Gregory and maney, all alone. 

They walked together for a minute or two. Almost to the room when maney spoke first.

" so...I'm maney. Thought it would be nice to introduce myself to you-" 

Maney was suddenly shoved up against the wall, blue hands grinning his shoulder and keeping him in place.the other hand turning into a fist beside his head. Gregory bared his fangs at him,

" listen here, and listen well. You may be a guest here now. But I don't think for one second you are trustworthy. I'll be watching you, waiting for you to slip up. To make one wrong move. One wrong step, and trust me. When you do…." Gregory had been inching closer to his neck, his fangs lightly touching his skin.." I'll be -" 

" hey sorry to interrupt, but um" maney interrupted," are we fighting or flirting? I think I'm getting mixed signals here." 

Gregory froze in place. His eyes moved from maney's face to his neck, to the wall, then back up and meeting his eyes. 

" my fangs are...are literally at your neck?" How could this mortal be so dumb? Was there a mortal that wasn't? Do you only get smart when you die?

" yeah that doesn't help either." He gave a small awkward smile. 

Gregory moved away and put a hand against his face, scrunching his eyes closed. He pointed down the hall. " just...just go to your room already." All that work...all that buildup….all that DRAMA for…..for.....that reaction?

Gregory floated off, not paying attention to maney who grinned at him before heading to his room, saying something about " who knew vampires were so cute!"

Gregory laid in his coffin, looking at the ceiling. He had to be insane. He just had too. Then again he did work for rookery, that takes being insane. But to mistake that well thought of threat for-for….flirting? Like he would flirt with a human!

...then again, he was rather cute for a redhead, and it was a little bit flattering to think Gregory was flirting, considering he seemer interested? 

He smirked as he closed the lid to his coffin," well then, if the little red bird wants to play...i think i might be up for a game."


End file.
